Prom Night
by Elephantom66
Summary: This is for everyone who is going to Prom. It's Prom night at a fancy hotel ball room. How will Prom go for Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Tikal, Silver, Blaze, Shadow, and Rouge? One-shot (This is totally different from High School Horror part 3)


It's a wonder Saturday morning. The sun was shining. People were outside getting tan, playing in their pools, walking outside, and playing in the streets. All the girls were up super early. Everything had to be perfect. Amy woke up with a smile on her face. Her senior Prom is today. All her friends were going.

"Tonight is the night!" Amy yelled running down the stairs.

"We reserved a dinner at Amaryllis" Amy's mother said as she was watching TV.

"Thanks mom!"

Amy made herself breakfast and took it upstairs. She made her bed and pulled out her laptop. She sat on her bed and went on Skype as she ate breakfast. All her friends were online. It was only 8am. Pretty early to be up.

"Hey girls!" Amy said waving into the camera.

"I can't wait for tonight!" Rouge said with a towel around her head.

"I couldn't get to sleep!" Blaze said.

"I got tons of sleep! I was out like a light." Tikal said.

"This is going to so much fun!" Cream said.

All the girls talked about tonight. Amy is going with Sonic. Cream is going with Tails. Tikal is going with Knuckles. Blaze is going with Silver. Rouge is going with Shadow. The girls couldn't wait! They wished time would go by faster. They all talked on Skype for a long time. They had to do something to keep their mind off of the time.

It's now noon. Everyone had signed off and took a long shadow. Amy turned on the water. She jumped in right away. She shaved her legs and armpits. She washed her hair and washed her face. Her body was covered with soap. She turned off the shower and grabbed her towel.

Cream was doing her hair. Her washed her ears inside and out. Her put her hair in a bun while she let it air dry. Once it was totally dry she took it out of the bun. Her hair was long and it went over her shoulders. She curled the tips of her hair. She put a small amount of glitter in her hair to make it stand out.

Tikal was doing her make up. She pulled her hair back and made sure it was out of her face. Her focused on her eyes, lips, and cheeks. She got out everything she needed. She started with her eyes. Her eye shadow was a bright red color to match Knuckles' fur color. Her lips were red and her cheeks were slightly pink.

Blaze was trying to pick out the perfect shoes for her perfect dress. She had a whole closet filled with different colors shoes. She pulled out a purple pair along with a silver pair. She placed them on the bed and studied them real hard. Finally, she picked the right pair of shoes and set them next to her beautiful dress.

Rouge was trying to find the right dress. Coarse, she didn't have time to go dress shopping, so she used the many dresses in her closet. She couldn't decided what to go with. A short dress? A long dress? Strapless dress? An open back dress? Her drew a number and picked her dress. This was going to be a night no one would forget.

"Alright. So we're just waiting on Rouge then?" Amy asked.

Cream, Tikal, and Blaze were at Amy's house. They were all hanging out for a while. Rouge finally showed up. They all showed each other what they were wearing to Prom. All the girls screamed and couldn't wait to dance the night away. Amy make a check list to make sure everyone had what they needed.

"It's 2pm. Sonic and I are going to a fancy dinner place at 6." Amy said holding her cheeks and blushing.

"Tails and I are going to have dinner with his parents." Cream said.

"Knuckles is taking me a picnic. But he better not mess up my dress!" Tikal said spinning around as if she was wearing her dress.

Silver is taking me out to dinner. I forgot where though." Blaze said looking at her nails.

"Shadow and I are going to eat at some outdoor restaurant." Rouge said.

The girls all hugged each other and watched one of their favorites shows. Soon, the hours went by faster. The girls had to rush home. First time was going by slow, not it's going by way too fast for them.

Amy's doorbell rang. She hurried downstairs in her prom dress. She was wearing a hot pink dress. She wore black high heels. They were short, but that's only because she didn't want her feet to hurt all night long. She made it to the front door. She paused before opening it. She looked in a small mirror that was hanging on the wall. She smiled and opened the door and smiled.

"Sonikku!" Amy yelled hugging Sonic.

"Ready for Prom?" Sonic asked holding her arm out.

"Ready as I'll ever be!"

"Wait!"

Sonic and Amy stopped what they were doing. Amy's father walked out with his phone out. He waved it around and smiled. Amy let Sonic in and they took some pictures. Finally, they went out to dinner. Sonic and Amy sat in the back so no one would bother them besides the waiters.

"This is wonderful." Amy said.

"Yea! This placed is wonderful. Just like you."

Amy blushed at that comment. Sonic and Amy held hands as they waited for their dinner. Amy talked about Prom and Sonic listened. Only he wasn't listening to anything Amy had to say. He was to busy focusing on Amy and how beautiful she looked tonight.

With Tails and Cream they were at Tails' house having dinner at his parents. The couple didn't want to go out to dinner and have their parents pay for their dinner. They didn't role like that.

"After dinner we can stay here for a while and then go to prom." Tails said.

"I was thinking the same thing." Cream said with a smile.

Tails' parents were upstairs. Tails didn't want his parents to hear what they had to say to each other. Cream was so excited for prom. She wanted to dance the night away. She had to take tons of pictures. She didn't want to forget this night at all.

With Knuckles and Tikal they were eating outside. They were just in the backyard of Tikal's place. They had a blanket on the grass and food. Candles were lit, but they were fake. The stars were out and there was music playing.

"Could this night get any better?" Tikal asked resting her head Knuckles' shoulder.

"Nah. Everything is perfect."

They kissed each other and listen to the music while starring at the stars. They held hands and talked. They waited till they would go to prom. Relaxing and being outside was good enough for them.

With Silver and Blaze they were walking around the park. No one was outside because everyone was at prom or eating out. They didn't like the crowds so they ate at Silver's place and went for a short walk.

"The fireflies are out." Blaze said pointing.

"Do you fire trick." Silver said clapping his hands.

Blaze smiled and she playfully rolled her eyes. Her held out her hand and it began to glow. The fireflies started to go towards Blaze's hand. Blaze moved her hand in a circle and so did the fireflies. Silver watched as she did. Blaze moved her hand in front of Silver and the fireflies flew on Silver.

"Oh very funny." Silver said shaking his head from side to side.

Blaze made a shape in the air. The fireflies started to go in place. Silver notice that the fireflies made a heart. He kissed Blaze and they fireflies lit up as they kissed each other.

With Shadow and Rouge they were eating outside. They got a table far away from people. They were in a dark corner, which they both like. Rouge was wearing a short black dress with red shoes.

"You're dress is like me." Shadow said leaning back in his chair.

"That's why I picked it."

Shadow grinned and Rouge started to talk about her clothes. Shadow didn't mind it. He liked hearing about Rouge's clothes and other things she loved. But she mostly talked about how much of her clothes reminded her of Shadow.

"Next I'm painting my room black and red." Rouge teased.

"I'll blend it then." Shadow said with a laugh.

* * *

Everyone was at Prom. The ball room was huge! They dance floor was full of people dancing and grinding on each other. The big group of friends all meet each other outside of the hotel.

"You look sharp!" Sonic said as he high five Tails.

"So do you!" Tails said.

All the boys were wearing a black tux. Sonic's tie was blue like his fur color. Tails' tie was a light orang color to match Cream's dress. Knuckles' tie was red to match his fur color and Tikal's make-up. Silver's tie was a purple color to match Blaze's fur color. Shadow's tie was black and a white line going down to match his fur color along with Rouge's fur color.

"No one is wearing green!" Blaze said looking at everyone.

Amy was wearing a hot pink dress. Cream was wearing a light orang dress. Tikal is wearing a red dress. Blaze is wearing a silver dress. Rouge is wearing a black dress. All the girls (expect for Rouge) were wearing black high heels. Could this night get any better?

"We ready to go inside?" Silver asked with his hands in his pockets.

"Yep! Let's do this!" Cream said running side.

Everyone walked inside and went up to the top floor. They checked in. One the right side there was the dance floor with a DJ. Around it were some tables were people could sit down and set their things. There were also windows, so you could see the whole city with it's colorful lights. To the left here were more tables, food, and water! There was also a place where you could get your pictures taken.

The group of friends grabbed a table and set their things down. The girls took off their high heels and set them on the table. They grabbed the boys onto the dance floor and everyone started to dance with each other. Every single Senior was there, along with half of the Juniors. Right away Knuckles and Tikal were grinding on each other. Tails had his arms wrapped around Cream's waist, while Cream had her arms wrapped around Tails' neck. Silver and Blaze were dancing like little kids. Shadow and Rouge were pointing out people who shouldn't be wearing those types of dresses and tux. Sonic and Amy were off to the side talking.

"I can't believe we're here!" Amy said.

"I know! It's our last dance as high school students."

It was hard to believe that after this dance they didn't have anymore high school dances. Sonic dragged Amy onto the dance floor. He got behind her and put his hands on her hips. Amy put her hands on Sonic's hand and they started to grind on each other. Their hips moved with the movement. Soon, everyone started to grind of each other. Even Tails and Cream, but they didn't go as hard everyone else did. Rouge was going all over Shadow.

"You can tell Shadow is having fun." Tikal said watching Shadow.

"Yea.. But you do it better." Knuckles said reaching a little up towards Tikal's chest.

Tikal giggled and let Knuckles do his thing. The group of friends were having a blast! This time couldn't get any better. They took pictures, talked, danced, and anything you could think of.

Sonic and Amy were still grinding on each other. Tails and Cream were talking at the table while they shared some chocolate covered strawberries. Knuckles and Tikal were taking some picture with some other students. Silver and Blaze were by the window and checking out the view. Shadow and Rouge were in slow dancing in the dark corner away from everyone.

"I have to use to the restroom." Rouge said letting go of Shadow.

"I'll be here."

Rouge left Shadow and gathered all the girls. They all went into the bathroom. There, they pulled out their phones and took pictures of themselves. The lighting was good and it was nice a quite.

"How's my lip gloss?" Blaze asked looking at Cream.

"It's good! How's my hair."

"Perfect." Tikal said. "Could this night get any better?"

"We still have Prom king and queen." Rouge said as she put more lip stick on.

"I forgot about that." Amy said looking in the mirror. "Alright. Ready to go?"

Everyone nodded and left the bathroom. The girls found the guys at their table. There were laughing at a joke someone had just made. Shadow nodded his head towards the girls and everyone looked at where Shadow was looking. They all got up from their seats, so their girls can sit down.

"How sweet." Rouge said. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Tails said.

The guys stood behind their girls and everyone started to talk. Everything was going perfect.

"Alright Seniors! It's time to vote for your Prom king and queen!" The DJ yelled.

Everyone yelled and got on the dance floor. The group of friends were up in front, so they could see who had won. The music was low and everyone stopped talking. The DJ pulled out the votes and there were 3 couples who got voted.

"Jet and Wave. Sonic and Amy. Scourge and Sally.." The DJ said.

The couples got up by the DJ. They held hands and the DJ took out the votes. Everyone had their fingers crossed. Sonic glared at Sally, but she winked at Sonic. He rolled his eyes and Amy held his arm tight. There was a small drum roll and everything went quite.

"Sonic and Amy!" The DJ yelled.

Everyone began to scream and clap their hands. The DJ placed a crown on Sonic and Amy's head. The other couples went back on the dance floor. Sonic and Amy kissed each other and waved to everyone. They got back on the dance floor and the music started back up. Everyone felt their crowns. Everyone began to dance again.

"This was the best night ever!" Cream said dancing.

"I wish it would never end!" Rouge said.

"It only time stopped." Knuckles said.

It's now 10 minutes till midnight. Everyone was tired, but they were still dancing. All the girls had taken off their shoes. The DJ played one more slow song for all the couples out there. All the couples started to slow dance with each other.

Sonic and Amy had their foreheads pressed up to one another. Cream rested her head on Tails' shoulder. Knuckles and Tikal were touching noses with each other. Silver and Blaze held hands as they dance with each other. Rouge had her back towards Shadow had his arms wrapped around Rouge's waist.

"We hope you had a wonderful Prom night!" The DJ said as he played music as everyone began to leave.

The group of friends gathered their things and left the Prom. But what they didn't know was there was a limo outside waiting for them. Once the group of friends were outside the cold air hit them. It felt nice since they were dancing the night away. There was a limo driver who held up a sign.

"Isn't that your name, Shadow?" Silver asked.

"Yep! I got us a limo." Shadow said with a grin.

"Thanks Faker!" Sonic said running to hit.

Sonic opened the door and everyone got in. Shadow high five the limo driver. Soon, they were on their way home.

The limo driver went to the girls' house first and then their boyfriend's house. Blaze's house was first on the list. They waited while Silver walked Blaze to her door. They kissed each other and Silver walked back to the limo. Silver went home next. Next was Tikal's house and then Knuckles. They did the same thing as Silver and Blaze. Next was Rouge's place. Shadow kissed her goodbye and she went inside.

"Drive me home last." Shadow said as he got in the limo.

The limo driver nodded and went to Cream's house. Tails kissed Cream goodbye once they were at her front door. Tails' house was next. Sonic high five Tails goodbye and he left. Next was Amy's house. Sonic got out of the car and helped Amy out. They kissed each other goodbye and Sonic got back in the car.

"Take a left." Sonic said closing his eyes.

It was only Sonic and Shadow in the limo. There was music playing, but it still felt quite.

"Did you like Prom?" Sonic asked.

"Yea. Rouge is great dancer."

"Well duh!" Sonic said opening his eyes. "She's got everything!"

"Careful. You have Amy."

"Amy's perfect for me. Rouge is perfect for you."

Shadow grinned. The limo stopped moving and they looked out the window. Sonic slapped his knees and sat up.

"This is me."

Sonic opened the door and got out. He fixed his tie and his hair. He stuck his head back in the limo.

"Thanks." Sonic said with a grin.

"Anytime." Shadow said.

Sonic closed the door and the limo started to drive away. Sonic waved goodbye and went inside. Shadow got home and he paid the limo driver.

The boys were already in bed before the girls, since they all to take off all their makeup. Soon, everyone was fast asleep and out like a light. They fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

Prom couldn't have gotten any better. They would never forget that night. Prom Night.


End file.
